


Only Temporary

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi blushes alot, Festivals, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Noya embarrasses Asahi, Shopping, doctor Asahi, lil bit of agnst, neko Suga, neko noya, side daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Asahi agrees to look after the neko Daichi found outside his vet. Little does he know, the Noya is 100% opposite from Asahi, but Asahi doesn't seem to care. He falls for the neko, but then Daichi says he found a home for Noya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Ashinoya. I was supposed to finish off my Kagehina, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Kuroo will make an appearance in every story so ya'll gotta deal with that
> 
> Enjoy, for i did not spell check for i was too busy with college (Laziness)

Asahi sighs as he steps into his apartment. After a long day at work, he’s glad to be home. He takes his shoes off, dropping his coat on the floor and dragging his feet to the couch. He flops down, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He enjoys the few moments where he can just sit and relax, when he remembers Daichi called him earlier. He pulls his phone out and dialed Daichi’s number.”

“Asahi, he- Suga, get down! Hey, you done with work?”

“Yea, I just got home.”

“Ah shit.” There was a pause, Daichi yelling at Suga again. “Do you think tomorrow you can stop by after work?”

“Uh yea sure. What for?”

“Well, it’s better – Suga, no! It’s better to explain in person.”

“Yea, I’ll stop by after work, I should get out early.”

“Thank Asahi, I – Suga, I said no! I gotta go.”

Daichi hung up quickly. Asahi smiles to himself. He noticed that Daichi was happier since he met and later adopted Suga. Asahi loses his smile. He wants to get a neko, but working as a doctor, the hours are long and hard. He wouldn’t have time to take care of one. Asahi would feel bad leaving a neko home all day alone.

~~

Asahi enters the door, leading to the stair case to Daichi’s front door. The shop was closed, so he took the other door. He knocks, then opens the door, stepping inside.

“Asahi, earlier than I expected.”

“They let me go early today.” Asahi takes his shoes off, stepping further into the apartment.

“Daichi!” Suga yells from somewhere. “He’s loose!”

A small boy runs to Asahi, jumping on him. His arms wrap around his neck, legs around his waist. The boy – neko, Asahi realizes – smiles big. “Are you my new owner? You’re taller than I thought. How old are you? I’m Nishinoya Yuu. Your hair is cool.”

“Noya, get down. Now.” Daichi says sternly.

Noya tenses, but gets off of Asahi. Asahi takes note of the neko. Brown hair hanging down his head, small blond streaks in the middle, with two brown ears. The left ear torn. A tail brown fuzzy tail with a few turfs of blond at the tip. The boy looked thin. He walks back down the hall to where Suga was in the bedroom.

“I’m sorry about him.”

“T-That’s fine.”

“Sit down. I’ll make some tea.” Daichi says, going into the kitchen. Asahi sits down on the couch. Suga appears, sitting next to Asahi.

“Hey Suga, it’s been a while.” Asahi greets.

“Likewise.” Suga smiles. “Do you ever get lonely sometimes?”

“Hmm? Y-Yea, I guess…Why?”

Suga’s smile grows bigger. “Well, Noya doesn’t have a place to stay. And we’re looking for a home for him.”

“Y-You want m-me to take him?” Asahi squeaks.

“Suga!” Daichi hisses, carrying a mug of tea. “Bad cat. Go back to Noya.”

Suga sticks his tongue out, flicking his tail rapidly and returns to the bedroom. Daichi signs, handing the mug over and sitting down. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t how I wanted to ask you.”

“Where’s his owner?”

Daichi shrugs. “A few days ago I opened the front door and he was inside a box, beat to hell. Said he’d been living in the streets. I was hoping you’d take him.”

“Daichi, I can’t take him. I work almost every day. I have no time for him.”

“I understand. Do you think…you could take him still? Until I find someone else. I can’t handle those two together.”

“I don’t know Daichi….” Asahi mumbles, bringing the mug to his lips. “He’s kinda young.”

“He’s a year younger than you.”

“A-A year?!”

“Asahi please. You do owe me.”

“I know…fine. How long?”

“A few weeks at the most. If he causes any problems, you can bring him back here. I have to ask around first.” Daichi sighs. “Do you want to meet Noya again?”

“Yea, that would be good.”

“Suga, you can bring Noya back!” Daichi yells.

This time, Noya doesn’t run. He walks into the living room with Suga behind.

“Noya, Asahi agreed to look after until we find you a permeant home. OK?” Daichi informs, looking Noya straight in the eyes.

“Thank you Daichi.” Noya smiles. “And you Suga.”

“Of course. You’re always welcomed back. It’s fun having you help me tease Daichi.” Suga smiles back, ruffling Noya’s hair.

“Not cool.”

Noya turns to Asahi. “Nishinoya Yuu, but you can call me Noya.”

“Azumane Asahi. Call me Asahi please.”

“Asahi.” Noya says, smiling bigger. “I like it.”

“Now, you better not cause any trouble for Asahi for I’ll bring you right back here.” Daichi warns.

“Yessir.”

Asahi says goodbye, taking Noya with him. The walk back was filled with Noya’s voice, just random stories or a story about living on the streets. He had asked Asahi a few questions, who answered with a few words. Noya had picked up that Asahi is not a talker, so he talked instead. Asahi leads Noya into his complex building, to the fourth floor and down the hall. He unlocks his door, opening the door. Noya darts past him, running around and checking everything out. Asahi chuckles, closing the door behind him. He takes his shoes and coat off.

“Noya, please take your shoes and coat off.” He calls, unsure when Noya went. Noya runs back from the hallway. He stops, slips the items off and turns to run around again.

Asahi felt tired just watching him. He walks into the kitchen, reheating yesterday’s take out. Once heated, he divides it in half, plating both. “Noya, are you hungry?”

Noya darts back into the kitchen. “Your place is so cool. Are you really a doctor? Suga said you were, but you don’t look like it.”

“Yes, I’m a doctor.” Asahi says, grabbing two glasses and filling them with water. When he turns around, Noya’s food was almost gone.

“This is really good. Did you make this?”

“Ah, no. Take out. From the ramen place down the street.”

“I thought it taste familiar.” Noya smiles.

“Daichi said you lived on the streets…h-how long?”

Noya looks up, blinking a few times at the question.

“N-Nevermind…you d-don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry.” Asahi stutters, turning red.

Noya laughs, turning his gaze elsewhere. “It’s fine. My last owner was this old man. He died and after the funeral, I waited a month for any family to come by and get me. No one showed up so I wandered the streets. I met this cool wild cat named Yaku. We lived together a box for five years maybe. Last week he got picked up by some guy taller than you. I’ve been trying to look for him. Someone picked me up and stuck me in a box and left me in front of Daichi’s.” Noya glances at Asahi, who wipes a few tears away. “Asahi, are you ok?”

“That’s…that’s just so sad…”

“Don’t cry Asahi.”

“I’m sorry. That’s awful.”

“Asahi, I’m fine.”

“Ok.” Asahi mutters.

“What does your hair look like when it’s not in a bun?” Noya asks.

“Oh…like this I guess.” Asahi takes his hair out, running his fingers through it a few times. “It’s nothing fancy.”

“Damn, that’s attractive.” Noya whistles.

Asahi blushes and starts to eat as Noya finishes his. Noya sits at the table, for once being silent since Asahi brought him home. The silence was comfortable for Asahi, which he found weird. Being around someone so new and falling into silences made Asahi uncomfortable, but with Noya, it felt right. Noya tries to help Asahi, but has no skill in any cleaning. Asahi shoos him away so he can finish.

Once Asahi is done cleaning, he walks to the living room, finding Noya sprawled over the couch, sleeping peacefully. Asahi smiles, grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the couch and drapes it over Noya. Asahi takes a long shower, before getting ready for bed. He checks on Noya, who is still sleeping.

~~

Asahi wakes to his alarm beeping. He groans, blinding reaching for the clock to shut it off. He inhales, feeling a weight on his stomach. Asahi opens his eyes quickly, sitting up. Asahi lets out a small squeal before realizing Noya, in cat form, is sleeping on his stomach. Asahi takes in Noya’s fur pattern. Brown, with blond on top of his head and the tip of his tail. Blond turfs scatter across his body. His left ear torn. Asahi pets Noya, surprised how soft and fluffy his fur is for living on the streets for so long. He sighs, knowing he has to move Noya, but doesn’t want to disturb him.

After debating about how to go about it, Asahi slowly lifts the covers up, moving Noya and the covers off his lap. Asahi gets up, changes into his work clothes and makes breakfast. Before he leaves, he checks on Noya, still sleeping. He leaves a note for Noya and heads out.

Asahi returns late into the night, ready to just crawl into bed and sleep. He’s glad he has the day off so he can sleep in before taking Noya to the mall to get the neko some different clothes. The clothes Noya wore were from Suga, but still too big for him.

Asahi steps into his apartment, only having just taken his shoes and coat off when Noya is running down the hall and jumping onto Asahi. Asahi shrieks, arms failing around Noya’s waist so to not drop him.

“N-Noya…!”

“Asahi, I missed you. I was so lonely after you left.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Asahi says, feeling bad. He knew this was the main reason he didn’t get a neko. He was never home enough. He sets Noya down. He does a double take on Noya’s outfit. He’s wearing one of Asahi’s sweatshirt, the thing swallowing him up, and hopefully boxers, Asahi can’t tell. But the sight is enough for Asahi to blush.

“Are you going to bed? You look…” Noya sniffs. “And smell tired.”

“Y-yea, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Being a doctor sure is hard.” Noya comments, smiling as he follows Asahi into the bathroom.

“What did you do all day?” Asahi asks, going to brush his teeth.

“After I woke, I looked around some more. I hope you don’t mind. You and Daichi have been friends for a long time huh? I spent an hour as a cat chasing a fly that got in here, but I finally caught him. I watched tv and took a nap. Maybe three naps.”

As Noya talks, Asahi realizes Noya never once mentioned what or if he ate.

“N-Noya…” Asahi interrupts. “Did….did you eat?”

“Hmmm? Yea, I found stuff. I can take care of myself Asahi.”

“Ok.” Asahi walks out of the bathroom, heading to the bedroom. He turns, not seeing Noya. Asahi changes in boxers and a shirt. He takes his hair out and hears a meow. Back in cat form, Noya sits by the door, unsure if he can come in or not.

“Noya.” Asahi says. Noya flicks his ears. “You can sleep in the bed if you want.” He climbs in bed, feeling Noya jump on the bed too. Once Asahi was settled on his back, Noya crawls on his chest, stretching himself across Asahi’s chest. Noya’s paw move out by Asahi’s face, touching his chin. Asahi smiles a little, petting Noya’s head. Noya purrs into the touch. “Goodnight Noya.”

~~

When Asahi wakes this morning, there’s more weight on his chest. He opens his eyes, expecting Noya in cat form. No, instead, there’s a human foot in his face. He swats it away, sitting up half way, elbows digging in the mattress. Noya is human, upside down on the bed, half his weight thrown over Asahi. Sprawled on his back, mouth open slightly, drooling. Asahi averts his eyes at Noya’s naked body, turning red. He throws the covers over his midsection, sighing in relief now that part of Noya is covered up.

Asahi looks closer at Noya’s chest, seeing small bruises scattered over his chest and sides. He remembers Daichi saying something about them, but it wasn’t serious or anything. He climbs out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweats before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Right when breakfast gets down, Noya walks into the kitchen wearing only boxers. He rubs his eyes as he sits in the chair.

“Good morning Noya.”

Noya grumbles out a response.

Asahi chuckles. Who would have known Noya would not be a morning person? He plates bacon and eggs and slides it to Noya, along with a glass of milk.

“Thanks.” Noya mumbles, grabbing a fork and shoving most of it in his mouth.

Asahi eats his own, drinking coffee and looking at his phone. Noya finishes quickly, bringing his plate and glass to the sink. He moves to Asahi, draping himself over his back.

“Don’t fall asleep again. We’re going out.” Asahi tells him.

Noya groans. “Too early.”

“Noya, it’s past ten.”

“Exactly. I woke up at noon yesterday.”

“I didn’t you wake this morning. You got up on your own.”

“Food Asahi.” Noya says, seriously. “Food woke me up. Food that you made. So, technically, you did wake me up.”

Asahi chuckles. “Sorry that I was hungry. Now go get dressed.” Noya groans again, walking off.

~~

“Noya, get back here. We’re shopping for you.” Asahi says, grabbing Noya’s arm again.

“Boring.”

“Noya, you are not going to keep wearing the same outfit every day.”

“I’ll wear your clothes.” Noya smiles.

“Noya, my clothes would be huge on you.” Asahi comments, looking for something he thinks Noya would wear.

“But I like the way you smell.” Noya confesses.

“M-My smell?” Asahi gasps, almost dropping the shirt in his hand.

Noya laughs. “It’s a good smell. I can’t describe it, but I love it.”

“J-Just pick out some more shirts. Then we can leave.” Asahi turns, hiding his red face.

“Asahi?”

“What?” Asahi asks, not turning to meet Noya’s eyes.

“Look at me.”

Asahi turns.

“Thanks. I know you didn’t want to take care of me and buy me things. But I’m glad you are. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome Noya.” Asahi smiles.

“Could I maybe…get some hair gel?”

“Hair gel?”

“Yea, I used to gel my hair.”

“Noya, we were just over by the gel. Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I forgot. I’ll be quick.” Noya says, running off before Asahi could stop him.

Asahi sighs, grabbing a few shirts and throwing them in the cart. He steers the cart, heading towards the toiletry section. He finds the correct aisle, but Noya isn’t around.

“Noya.” He calls, not too loud so he doesn’t draw attention to himself. “Noya.”

He panics, wondering if somebody took him. No, Asahi tells himself. He’s lost. He just got lost. Maybe somebody stole him. Daichi would kill him if he can’t find Noya. Asahi’s thoughts run wild. He walks around some more, calling Noya’s name, until an announcement from the PA happens.

“Could Azumane Asahi come to front desk to pick up Nishinoya Yuu?” The lady repeats the message two more times.

Asahi could feel his face turn red, spreading over his body. He wants to crawl in a hole and die.  He makes his way to the front desk quickly, hoping to avoid having his name called again. When he sees the front desk, Noya is talking to the lady, holding his container of hair gel. Noya spots Asahi, says something to the lady and runs to Asahi, jumping on him once more.

“Asahi.”

“Don’t do that again Noya. I thought something happened to you.” Asahi says sternly. Noya lets go, looking at the ground. His ears are flat against his head and tail between his legs. Asahi takes the hair gel, dropping it in the cart. He wants to apologize to Noya for being stern, the way Noya looks is too cute for him, but he knows Noya needs to understand what he did. “Let’s go.”

Asahi walks to the registers, Noya following, not saying anything. Asahi pays, Noya taking the bags before Asahi could. The ride home Noya was quiet. They drop the bags off, Asahi leaving Noya home while he went to Daichi’s. Noya didn’t protest, just nodded and sat on the couch, curling himself into a ball.

Asahi arrives at Daichi’s, walking up the stairs. He enters, hearing laughter and another voice. Kuroo’s voice. Asahi steps into the kitchen. Daichi and Kuroo sat at the table, Suga was behind Daichi, leaning against the counter.

“Hey Asahi.” Daichi greets. Behind him, Suga slowly lifts himself on the counter. “Suga, get off the counter.” He says without turning around. Suga pouts, sliding back off.

“Hey.”

“Asahi, man. You know Lev right? Well, just the other day he picked up this stray cat.” Kuroo starts.

“No offense to Lev, but doesn’t he always pick up strays?” Asahi asks, sitting down.

“Yes, but this time that idiot actually managed to pick up a neko.” Kuroo laughs.

“Speaking of, where’s Noya?” Suga asks.

“I left him at home.”

“Awww….why?”

Asahi retells the story of losing Noya. Daichi and Kuroo laugh. Suga hides his laughter.

“Kenma does that to me once in a while.” Kuroo comments. “You get used to it.”

“Asahi, if he’s too much, I can take him back.” Daichi says.

“It’s not that. I was just scared I lost him. I thought somebody took him. Or maybe he ran away.”

“Everything’s fine now Asahi. You don’t need to worry.”

“I know. I kinda yelled at him and I think he hates me now.” Asahi mutters, burying his face in his hands.

“Asahi, dude.” Daichi places a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “I doubt Noya hates you. He most likely feels bad for making you mad.”

“I guess…I’m going to talk to him later.”

“There you go.” Daichi smiles.

Asahi returns home later than he planned. Daichi brought out champagne that Kuroo brought and they drink the whole bottle. Asahi enters his home, almost expecting a greeting, but never happened. He sheds his shoes and coat, stepping further into the apartment. Noya was still sitting on the couch, knees pulled to his chest arms hugging them close. His face buried between his legs. Asahi approaches him slowly.

“N-Noya…?”

Noya lifts his head quickly. “Asahi? You’re back.”

Asahi sits next to him. “Noya, were you waiting for me?”

Noya nods. “I want to apologize for earlier.”

“Noya, no. I’m sorry for getting mad. I thought something happened to you.”

“I’m sorry too. I panicked and talked to someone. I should have just sniffed you out.”

Asahi opens his arms. “Come here.” Noya crawls into Asahi’s lap, hugging him. Asahi wraps his arms around Noya. Asahi smiles. He never realized how small Noya was until he was hugging the neko. “Let’s go to bed.”

~~

Asahi had gotten used to Noya greeting him every day when he came home from work for the last week and a half. Only once Noya didn’t greet him, because Noya was sleeping on the kitchen table, where the sunlight was hitting it. The other time was now. Asahi wasn’t greeted by Noya. It made Asahi worry, wondering if Noya was sleeping, or something else. As he walks further, he hears a whirling noise. The vacuum cleaner. He finds the vacuum in the hallway, Noya in the corner of the hallway, curled into a small ball shaking. Asahi shuts the vacuum off, moving around it to kneel next to Noya.

“N-Noya…?” Asahi gently touches Noya’s shoulder. Noya tenses, before lifting his head and relaxing. Tears stained his face. “Noya, are you ok? What happened?”

Noya just cried, jumping into Asahi’s lap, knocking him over. He buries his face in Asahi’s chest, hands gripping Asahi’s shirt. Asahi places one hand on Noya’s lower back, the other running through his hair. Asahi could feel the hair gel. He let Noya cry until the it stopped.

“I’m sorry.” Noya whispers, laying his cheek on Asahi’s chest.

“Don’t apologize. What were you doing with the vacuum?”

“I wanted to clean the apartment as thanks for taking care of me. I didn’t know that thing made that kind of noise. I was scared, but I was trapped.”

“H-How long?”

“An hour maybe. I don’t know.”

Asahi sits up, hugging Noya tighter. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m better now that you’re here.”

After hearing that, Asahi didn’t want to let Noya go. He wanted to hold Noya and protect him.

~~

“Asahi, come on.” Noya tugs on Asahi’s arm, but not moving Asahi much.

Daichi chuckles. “The size difference is so funny.”

“Asahi could almost be mistaken as a pedophile.” Suga adds, smirking. “Asahi looks old with his height and goatee, and Noya looks like a young child, so naïve and innocent.”

“W-What…?” Asahi gasps. “I-Is it that bad?”

“We’re kidding Asahi.” Daichi reassures. “You two look fine together.”

“Ok.” He mutters, not believing Daichi. He looks down to Noya, who was gone. Asahi didn’t even feel when he let his arm go. “N-Noya!” He calls, looking through the crowd, but couldn’t find him. “Not again.” He panics, turning to Daichi and Suga. “Guys, Noya ran off again.”

Daichi already sensed Asahi was panicking. “Asahi, calm down. We’ll find him.” The words calm him down some. “We’ll split up and look.” Daichi says, going one direction.

“I might be able to sniff him out.” Suga says following Daichi.

Asahi goes straight, looking back and forth between the booths as he walked. He called out Noya’s name, loud and clear, this time not caring if people stared. He has to find Noya.

An hour goes by before Asahi finds Noya, sitting at a bench, holding a stuffed toy tightly to his chest, his face buried in the plushie. His ears are down, tail wrapped around his body. Asahi sighs in relief, sending a text to Daichi. He walks up to Noya, sitting down on the bench. Noya doesn’t move.

“Hey Noya.” Asahi says gently.

Noya’s ears perk up, head lifting. When he looks at Asahi, he smiles, eyes shining. “Asahi.” He says softly.

“Why’d you run off?”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to win you something. I didn’t mean to be gone so long.” Noya frowns, eyes shut tight, waiting for Asahi to scold him.

“That’s alright. I’m glad I found you.”

“I won you this.” Noya holds up the plushie – a black crow. “I was looking through your things and a crow was your high school’s mascot right? Well, I saw it and I knew it was perfect for you.”

“Thank you Noya.” Asahi takes the crow, holding it under his other arm. He takes Noya’s hand. “Come on. Daichi and Suga are waiting for us to watch the fireworks.”

“Ok.” Noya smiles, squeezing Asahi’s hand. Asahi blushes.

~~

“Noya, aren’t you even worried that you’ll turn into a cat when we’re in public?” Asahi asks, walking through the crowd, holding Noya’s hand tightly.

“No. When we feel ourselves about to shift, we can stop it.”

“You can?” Asahi asks, looking back quick.

“Yea, nekos do it all time, mostly when we are in public or something like that. I’ve stopped myself earlier from shifting.”

“Is that why you just stood in the middle of the sidewalk and suddenly shivered?”

 “Yea.” Noya smiles. “But, if we force ourselves to stay in one form too long, we can really sick.”

“What about when you were on streets? I don’t want to carry you back home.” Asahi pulls Noya close, nudging him inside the bookstore.

“Yaku and I shifted when it happened. We had clothes in our box that we wore when we shifted.”

“Wasn’t it hard to survive on the streets?”

“Kind of. We turned into cats and looked through dumpsters. Or we hung out be restaurants. The right places gave us the left overs.” Noya follows Asahi down the rows of books. “Winter sucked, but we had a few blankets and we were cats so it was warmer, but not much.”

Asahi turns around to hug Noya. “That must have been hard.”

“It’s fine Asahi. I have a home now.”

The statement makes Asahi’s heart break. “Can I ask…how you hurt your ear?”

“Caught in a fence. Trying outrun a dog.” Noya laughs. “What about you Asahi? What’s your family like?”

“Ah…that’s not important.” Asahi mumbles, scratching his chin, hoping Noya will drop the topic.

Noya does, changing the subject. “When can we eat?”

“Noya, we just breakfast.”

“Asahi, I am a growing neko. I need to get taller. Ok, I haven’t grown in ten years.” Noya crosses his arms, pouting. Asahi laughs.

~~

Asahi settles on the couch, Noya curling up in his lap. Daichi and Suga let themselves in, making themselves comfortable on the other end of the couch. Noya was asleep when they showed up.

“You two have gotten closer though.” Daichi observes.

“Noya just likes to cuddle.” Asahi says. “Right after he finishes eating of course.” He adds, chuckling.

“So, there’s no feelings for him? Not even a little?”

“N-No…” Aashi stutters. He wasn’t sure himself what to call his feelings. It wasn’t love, but it felt like maybe it could almost be that. He liked having Noya around. Liked waking up to someone, cat or human, in his bed, giving off warmth. Liked having someone to greet him when he came home, asking about his day. He liked that Noya didn’t pressure him to talk. Talking came easy with Noya. Mostly, he wanted to protect Noya forever.

“Just making sure.” Daichi says. “I found somebody who will take him.”

“W-what?”

“I put up signs and a lady called me.” Daichi explains.

“When is he leaving?”

“I can take him tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Asahi looks down at Noya. He doesn’t want to let Noya leave, but he knew it was only for a while. “Come after I leave for work.”

“You don’t want to say goodbye?” Suga asks.

“I will before I leave.”

“You sure Asahi? You can keep him.” Daichi adds.

“No, it’s fine.” Asahi forces a small smile.

Later in bed, Asahi lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. Noya moves, shifting closer to Asahi, face burying in his neck, one arm dropping over his chest and gripping the fabric tightly. Asahi holds Noya close with one arm, his other hand resting onto of Noya’s. He feels Noya’s tail wrap around his calf. Asahi almost cries because he knows Noya knows.

~~

When Asahi comes home, he calls out for Noya, only to remember that Daichi and Suga took Noya to his new home. He sighs, going to the kitchen to make dinner. He reheats leftovers and eats in silence. It sucks, how much Asahi misses Noya. Two weeks was a short time, but it felt like forever with Asahi. Everything came naturally when he was around Noya. Asahi frowns, getting up to the tv on for some kind of noise. The rest of the night Asahi moves around his apartment slowly, trying to get his mind of Noya. He knows he shouldn’t act like this, but he misses the neko. When he goes to bedroom, the crow plushie rests on the other side and loses it. He grabs it, burying his face in it and crying.

~~

Daichi sees his last patient out, closing the door and turning to Suga, who was sitting on the counter. Daichi doesn’t scold him this time. He smiles, walking over to Suga. “We have an hour before our next patient.”

“Daichi, you are dirty.” Suga smirks, leaning down to kiss Daichi.

The kiss doesn’t last long, the bell chiming and the two pulling apart, Suga sliding off the counter. They turn to the lady who came in, holding a cat carrier. It’s the same lady who took Noya.

“Katsumi, how are you?” Daichi greets. “Is Noya behaving himself?”

“Are you sure you gave me a neko? I’ve had him for two weeks and he has not shifted once.” Katsumi drops the carrier on the exam table. “And I know I think he’s sick. He doesn’t move and eat. Just lays around.”

“Suga, get the stuff. Katsumi can you get him on the table.” Daichi says quickly, washing his hands and drying them fast. He throws a pair of gloves on and takes the syringe from Suga.

“Is that medicine?” Katsumi asks.

“No, it’s going to make him shift. He’s sick since he’s been forcing himself not too.” Daichi pokes the needle into Noya, the fluid entering his body. Daichi steps back. Suga holds a white blanket.

Noya glows, his cat form morphing into human. Suga throws the blanket over his bottom half. Noya lays on his back, eyes half open.

“Noya. Can you hear me?” Daichi asks.

“D-Daichi?”

Daichi sighs in relief. “Noya, stay with me.” He pleads, examining Noya’s body.

“I feel so tired.” Noya starts to nod off. Daichi hits his check a few times.

“Noya, don’t sleep yet.” Daichi begs. “Suga!”

“Already on it.” He hands Daichi a different syringe. Daichi pokes Noya.

Noya’s eye open back up. “Dai…”

“Noya, you need to stay awake a bit longer.” Daichi turns to Katsumi. “He should be better after a few days here. I can call you when he’s ready to go home.”

“Alright. Thank you Doctor.” Katsumi leaves.

Suga and Daichi turn to Noya. Noya smiles weakly.

“You’re lucky you’re sick.” Daichi hisses, crossing his arms. “Otherwise, I would beat you myself.”

“I’m sorry.” Noya mumbles. “C-Can I sleep?”

“Yea, go ahead.”

~~

After a few days of sleeping in the back room, Noya wakes up feeling better than the day before. He still feels sick, but well enough to not have to stay in bed anymore. Suga enters the room shortly after he wakes, carrying a cup of tea.

“I was waiting for you to wake up.” Suga says, handing the cup over and sitting on the bed.

“Thanks.” Noya sips the tea. Suga sits and waits, waiting for Noya to talk. After finishing the tea, he does. “I’m sorry.”

“I just want to know why.” Suga says simply.

“I didn’t want to leave Asahi. I like being around him.” Noya confesses.

“You love him?”

“It’s not love, but it’s not small crush. I really like Asahi. I feel safe when I’m around him.” Noya puts the cup on the end table, hugging himself.

“Why didn’t you tell Asahi that you wanted to stay?”

“I knew Asahi was only looking after for because Daichi asked him too. I didn’t want to trouble him anymore.”

“I think Asahi feels the same. When you ran off at the festival, Asahi was really worried. I haven’t known him long, but I never seen him like that over someone he knew for two weeks.”

“I miss him so much.”

“I have some good news.” Suga says. “Daichi called Katsumi and she said she didn’t want you anymore after what happened.”

Noya frowns. “How is that good news?”

“Because I guess Asahi grew some balls and told Daichi that he shouldn’t have gotten rid of you.”

Noya perks up. “Asahi wants me back?!”

“Yes, yes. I told you it was good news.”

Noya hugs Suga. “You should have told me that first.”

“There’s something else.” Suga says. “Asahi will be here soon to take you back home.”

Noya squeals, smiling big. “Suga! You have no idea how happy I am.”

“I do know Noya.”

“I need to apologize to Daichi for causing him trouble.”

“Apology accepted Noya.” Daichi smiles, standing in the doorway. “Now, getup. Asahi is waiting.”

Noya jumps out of bed, running past Daichi. “ASAHIIIIIIII!!!” He jumps into Asahi’s arm, hugging him tight.

“Noya.” Asahi whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Noya smiles, pressing his lips to Asahi’s.

Asahi almost drops him in shock. He keeps his hold on Noya, kissing back until Daichi coughs. They pull apart, Asahi’s face red, Noya beaming.

“Please, not here.” He says, but smiling.

“Asahi, I missed you so much it hurt.”

“I missed you too Noya.”

~~

“Asahi why are you so good at this?” Noya asks, purring to the hand that pets his head. Asahi chuckles, massaging Noya’s head some more. “Serious, with those hands, you should just quit and run your own massage store for nekos.”

“But my attention wouldn’t be on you.”

Noya gasps. “Never mind. Bad idea. Just quit and stay home to take care of me.”

Asahi laughs. “You are so spoiled.”

“You spoil me.” Noya smiles.

“Hey Noya.”

“Yuu.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Yuu. If you want.”

“Ok. Hey Yuu?”

“Yes Asahi?” Noya asks, check tinted pink after hearing his given name from Asahi.

“I know you asked about my family and I avoided it.”

“Asahi, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” Noya says softly.

“No, I should. I don’t talk to my parents anymore. They thought I was wasting my time at medical school. Not to mention when they found out I was gay. They didn’t want anything to do with me. Back then, I had Daichi. He let me live with him during college. He supported me. Daichi is like my brother.”

Noya hugs Asahi, face burying in his neck. “I thought I had a sad backstory.”

Asahi chuckles. “I’m glad I stuck with it. I might not have met you.” He squeezes Noya.

Noya giggles. “I’m glad I met you too.” He looks up at Asahi, pressing their lips together. Noya couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagehina- Started  
> Tsukkiyama  
> Yakulev  
> Anything else?
> 
> So, I have two problems, Tanaka is going to be a neko, but, since he's bald, i think I would have him a be a Sphynx (Hairless cat) agree? Or disagree?
> 
> For a new fic im writing while ignoring the 5+ i already started, I need to know - Who would win in an arm-wrestling contest - Iwaizumi or Bokuto? Let me know in the comment?
> 
> Edit: boniebelle on tumblr made fanart!!!! Check it out https://boniebelle.tumblr.com/post/156480981282/pls-read-this-fic-about-neko-noya


End file.
